


No Sex Talk Over Dinner

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Jack being Jack, M/M, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jack has a question to ask.Sam just wants to enjoy his salad.Dean calls Sam baby boy.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120
Collections: Supernatural Spring Fling 2020





	No Sex Talk Over Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYmp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYmp/gifts).



> This was written for this year's SPN Spring Fling and I wrote this for theymp who gave me such amazing prompts to chose from.

They knew that this day would be coming they just didn't have to like it.

"I would like to know how I would know when I ready to have sex." Jack Kline-Winchester announced looking between his two fathers.

Sam Winchester paused in eating his salad at the same time that Dean was about to bit into his cheeseburger.

"Nope, I've already given him the sex talk." Dean declared as he put his burger down, he gave it a longing look as he braced himself for what was to come.

Just as he thought Sam shot Dean a glare as he demanded, "And when did this happen?"

"I love your bitch face you know that right baby boy?" Dean sent Sam the smirk he knew made his brother hot under the collar as he attempted to change the subject.

The look that Sam sent Dean in returned made it clear that his attempts at trying to seduce him weren't going to work, not this time.

Dean let out a long sigh, "It was on one of our hunts. There was a girl that was interested in Jack and I thought it was time that he had the talk."

Placing down his fork Sam shook his head, really though he didn't know why he was surprised, "I thought when we would give Jack the talk we would decide together and give it to him together. We are both his parents."

"Well to be fair I'm more the dad and you are the mom." Dean felt the need to point out and was rewarded with just what he expected, _'Two bitch faces in a row. I wonder if I can make it three?'_ Dean wondered to himself.

The sound of pen on paper broke their staring contest and as one they turned to see Jack had pulled a notebook out of nowhere and was currently writing in it. Dean noticed that this talk hadn't done anything to ruin his appetite as he looked sadly at the half-eaten burger on Jack's plate and then longingly at the uneaten one on his plate. "Well, I'm glad to see that this talk hasn't ruined someone's appetite but couldn't you have waited until after we had finished eaten before letting Sam know we had the sex talk?" Dean asked.

Lifting his head from where he was right Jack gave Dean a confused look. "But if I waited until after we finished eating you and Sam would be "doing dishes" which we know is code for the two of you making out or having sex in the kitchen." Jack reminded Dean.

Okay, Dean had to admit the kid had a point. "I can't help it Sam looks all sexy when he is cleaning up."

Sam shot Dean a look that now is not the time but Dean saw the faint blush dusting Sam's cheeks and counted it as a win. "What the kid isn't lying, you and I do have trouble keeping our hands off of one another."

"You don't have to sound so smug about it. You never say no when I seduce you." Sam shot back.

"Never denied it, baby boy. It makes me all tingly when you take control. For a bottom, you certainly are a bossy one." Dean grinned at Sam even flashing him a wink.

The scraping of Jack's chair pulled them out of flirting as they turned to look at Jack.

"And just where are you going?" Sam asked. Grateful that at least for now talking to Jack about when he was ready for sex was on hold.

Jack looked at the two of them. "I can only take watching the two of you flirt for so long before I have got to take a break," Jack informed his two fathers.

"And just what does that mean?" Dean asked curiosity in his voice.

"Everyone has their own way of dealing with things. My way of dealing with watching the two of you like this is simple I'm gonna go drink milkshakes until I throw up." Jack declared as he turned on his heal heading out of the kitchen.

"That's my boy." Dean murmured.

"Dean! Our son isn't going to drink milkshakes until he gets sick! We have to stop him!" Sam pushed back his chair and was about to go after Jack.

Only Dean had a different plan as he grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him down onto his lap. "Now now Sammy we have the kitchen all to ourselves and I think that means we can have a little fun." Dean gave Sam his smirk that never failed to make Sam's knees weak.

Letting out a sigh Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, "You are looking after Jack if he gets sick."

"That is fine with me baby boy. Now let's have some fun."

* * *

**Deeper in the Bunker**

Jack rolled his eyes as Sam's loud moan reached his ears as he reached for his secret stash of ingredients to make milkshakes.

"It is going to be a long night. And I never got the answer to my question, I guess I'll just have to ask tomorrow."


End file.
